Unity
In the Nekrit Expanse '' |image= |series= |production=40840-159 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Kenneth Biller |director=Robert Duncan McNeill |imdbref=tt0709005 |guests=Lori Hallier as Riley Frazier, Ivar Brogger as Orum, Susan Patterson as Ensign Kaplan |previous_production=Coda |next_production=Rise |episode=VGR S03E17 |airdate=12 February 1997 |previous_release=(VGR) Blood Fever (Overall) In Purgatory's Shadow |next_release=(VGR) Darkling (Overall) By Inferno's Light |story_date(s)=50614.2 (2373) |previous_story= In Purgatory's Shadow By Inferno's Light |next_story= By Inferno's Light Darkling }} =Summary= Commander Chakotay and Ensign Kaplan hear a distress call while scouting ahead for Voyager in a shuttlecraft. They land the vessel but come under fire from hostile aliens, killing Kaplan and injuring Chakotay. He wakes in a room with a woman called Riley Frazier, who informs him that she is part of a group of survivors on the planet from a variety of races. There are other groups nearby, including those that attacked him. She calls her group a "Co-operative". Meanwhile, the USS Voyager discovers a derelict Borg cube and Captain Kathryn Janeway decides that an investigation is required in order to learn more about the Borg's technology. An away team boards the cube, discovering that either an accident or another species disabled the vessel. They take a Borg drone back onto Voyager, where the Doctor accidentally revives it. After being told by Frazier to remain where he is, Chakotay breaks out of his room where he sees that all the people around him on the alien planet possess Borg implant technology in their bodies. Frazier explains that an electro-kinetic storm broke their link with the Borg hive mind. Instead, the separated drones settled on a nearby planet. Chakotay's health gets worse, and the ex-Borg offer to connect him to a joint mind to heal his injuries, and he reluctantly accepts. Once part of the hive mind, he sees a montage of their memories. After Voyager arrives, Frazier and her group want Janeway to re-activate the neuroelectric generator on the damaged cube to extend a new joint mind across the entire planet. Chakotay pleads their case, but Janeway decides not to help them. As Chakotay returns to Voyager on board a shuttle, the Co-operative use their telepathic link to force him to travel to the Borg cube with Voyager in pursuit. Both Chakotay and an away team board the cube, and despite a firefight, he manages to reactivate the generator. This creates the new joint mind as expected, but also activates the cube, which begins powering up to attack Voyager. Chakotay and the away team are beamed back to Voyager as the Co-operative trigger the cube's self-destruct before it can endanger the Federation ship. The planet's inhabitants thank Voyager, but as a result of their actions, Chakotay later questions the morality of the Co-operative's motives with Janeway, as it connected many of the former Borg together in a new hive mind without consulting them. =Errors and Explanations= Incorrectly regarded as goofs # Ex-Borg Riley says she was assimilated at Wolf 359 (re: Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Best of Both Worlds: Part II). The Borg ship that battled Federation forces at Wolf 359 later went to Earth and was ultimately destroyed by actions of Enterprise-D, which would suggest that none of the newly-assimilated Borg could have been transported back to the Delta Quadrant. However, 5th season's Star Trek: Voyager: Infinite Regress provides another instance where a character (one of Seven of Nine's personalities) claims to have been assimilated at Wolf 359. This may indicate that during that battle, there were, in fact, two Borg vessels (or more), not just the one that exploded. Another possible explanation is that some of the Federation ships were boarded by Borg who assimilated their crews and then, after their cube was destroyed, headed back to the Delta Quadrant in those ships, using Borg technology to increase their speeds. ' Nit Central # ''Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 3:32 am: The battle at Wolf 359 happened around Stardate 44001.4, the Stardate of this episode is 50614.2, meaning that six and a half years have passed since Riley was assimilated. The Borg ship was disabled about five years ago, which means that it took the Borg one and a half years to travel the distance that it will take Voyager 67 years to travel. ''LUIGI NOVI on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 10:41 pm:'' Well, they have transwarp, Keith. It probably didn't take them a year and a half at all, but merely the time it took the Flyer and Voyager to travel through the transwarp conduits in Dark Frontier and Endgame. Did you intend this as a nit, or just a note?' # Wouldn't the vacuum of space have caused the organic parts of the Borg bodies to explode? 'Mikey on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 1:16 pm: I am not a physicist. But the reason that objects explode in space (or implode underwater is due to the differences of pressure. High pressure moves to low pressure. And this only when there is no outlet for the pressure to move. It is a common misconception that organic bodies explode when exposed to space. First, human bodies are not under that much pressure. Second, we are quite capable of equalizing our pressure with relation to our surrounding atmosphere. Humans can theoretically survive in a vacuum (again, I'm am not a physicist) if they exhale before exposure (thus making the lungs low in pressure). If you hold your breath, you run the risk of rupturing your lung, but you still won't explode. Unfortunately, space is very cold and there's that whole breathing thing we have to do to survive. So what about the Borg? Well, as we've seen in First Contact, the Borg can survive in the vacuum of space. How? The easy answer is that they do not require oxygen to survive... they don't breathe. Or they are somehow able to be sustained by their inorganic implants for some time. So I would venture to say that if anything, the exposure to a vacuum would cause blood vessels to explode, but not whole bodies.' # ''inblackestnight on Thursday, February 15, 2007 - 9:46 am:''That fact that many of the de-borgified people at this colony were assimalated at Wolf 359 was touched on but not emphasized much. There was only one cube involved in that, and if it launched a sphere before it was destroyed, while the Borg were "asleep," then the E-D would've detected it. 'KAM on Friday, February 16, 2007 - 12:52 am: Why wait so long to launch a sphere? If they'd assimilated all these people at the battle & wanted to send them back to the Delta Quadrant they could have launched it after the battle when the Enterprise was too far away to detect it. inblackestnight on Friday, February 16, 2007 - 6:17 pm: I didn't exactly say right before the cube blew up but what reason(s) would they have to lauch a sphere anyway? If there is one thing we know about the Borg, it is that they are arrogant. Seniram 14:15, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Maybe the cube was getting overcrowded!' # Nearly every ship in ST has a specific and detectable warp signature, that the crew of E-D surely would've picked up on had the cube launced a sphere; and going back to the arrogance, why would they try to hide themselves? Plus, the nearest transwarp conduit is beyond the Neutral Zone at the time of BoBW, so I doubt nobody would've detected a sphere. '''Maybe they managed to mask their warp signature.' Category:Episodes Category:Voyager